<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feral is Better! (Cow TF) by MamaRaikou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747875">Feral is Better! (Cow TF)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou'>MamaRaikou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cow Transformation, Feral transformation, Lots of mooing, Other, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a cow TF with some post TF, flashback to the TF itself, and giving into the feral mindset. Pretty straightforward. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feral is Better! (Cow TF)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scent of hay and "barnyard" was rather strong. A grunting, guttural groan escaped the girl's thick, dry lips, to which her tongue would instinctively slip out and slurp at them, wetting them. Thankfully, she didn't have dry mouth, or too much of a headache, but holy shit did she feel so damn <i>heavy!</i> She wanted to stand, but her heaviness kept her down on the ground, which she grunted about, trying to speak, but nothing coming out aside from a hefty, deep grunt. As she became more aware of her surroundings, suddenly her heaviness was no longer her primary concern. She was inside a barn. On a floor of hay. The more she looked around, the more panicked she became, her mind racing and asking question after question, but no answers came. Not until she tried to stand. </p>
<p>Clop, clop clop. </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>"MMMRROOOOOOOOOOO-!?"</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Maxie was on her feet, all four of them. Her four, hooved feet. Holy shit, what- what was this!? This was a dream, right? Her mind quickly sobered up as she realized the truth upon looking back at her body, seeing that tail swish and lift, feeling the pendulous, hefty weight of a full, milk-swollen udder; She was a cow! A full, fat, overly-productive, heifer with an udder so damn fat her teats were grazing the ground below her! She tried to scream out, to call out for help, but it came out as nothing more than a loud, bellowing, bovine <b><i>"MRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"</i></b>, which echoed loudly in the vast barn, and returning to her own ears. If she wasn't aware of who that just came from, she would assume a cow was crying out for stimulation... oh. Oh no. The second that thought crossed her mind, that stupidly fat and heavy udder felt even heavier, as if it was pulling on her very brain, forcing her thoughts and focus on it and only it. Images of a cow's udder filled her head suddenly, her still-human eyes rolling back a little, long, bovine tongue lolling out of her muzzle as she imagined milk just <i>gushing</i> out of the teats, hands teasing, squeezing, tugging. Mouths sucking, licking, nibbling. She was growing horny. Far too horny to think. </p>
<p>Her ear swiveled about and twitched as the barn door opened.</p>
<p>In walked a cute, rather buff amazon of a woman, skin like chocolate, hair as red as a fire engine, huge, and massive horns like a bull. She was a good two meters tall, easy, clad only in overalls and a sleeveless top under it... and a very... <i>very</i> huge bulge in the bottom half. Along side her was a white-haired woman with ears that... looked vaguely vulpine? She stood at the barn door, leaning on the frame as she watched the amazon woman kneel down and begin toying with the cow's udder. Said cow let out a long, lusting moo, milk already gushing out into a bottle. The cow gave a frustrated stomp and a loud moo, demanding more in her own way, but that frustration suddenly had her come back to her senses. The amazon fixed a cap to the bottle, giving it a swish about. </p>
<p>
  <b>"Yup, this one's gonna be a real cash cow. I'll take her in, get her situated."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Ah, good, good. I'll make the necessary arrangements, then.~ Have the milk analyzed and I'll take a look at the results. Just make sure no one else drinks it in the mean time; better safe than sorry."</i>
</p>
<p>The huge woman nodded and left the barn, leaving the fox-eared woman and the cow alone...</p>
<p>
  <i>"You know, you gave us a bit of a fright, hun. When I heard people saying a local girl turned into a cow in my bar, I almost had a heart attack! Guess the enhanced milk doesn't mix too well with alcohol... Ah well. With your help, we'll fix that.~ Sorry to say, you're stuck like this. But you're in good hands here, so don't worry, you'll be treated right. No cares or worries.~ I gotta run, but I'm sure you'll enjoy your new life here.~"</i>
</p>
<p>She... she what...!? Stuck like this...!? N-No, she didn't want that...! Sure, turning into a fat, bloated, horny cow was kinda hot, and yeah she may or may not have gotten off to the idea a few times in the past... But being forever STUCK like this!? That was bad...! And yet, nethers twitched and pulsed at the thought, arousal flooding her mind as milk continued to flood her udder. Another buff woman walked in, this one shorter, but no less buff... or skilled with her hands. She set up a chair, and had a pump with her... a pump that had tubes connected to a massive container just outside her stall. As the amazon's hands began to tug, squeeze, and pull, the tubes gave their own micro-suctions that stimulated every inch of her udder with the vibrations that gave, forcing the cow to calm and mellow out, albeit due to growing extremely horny... It felt so good... She gave a low, defeated, aroused moo, thinking back on how this all happened... </p>
<p>~ ~ ~</p>
<p>
  <i>"H-Heeey, what's all *hic* thiiiis...?"</i>
</p>
<p>Maxie felt her skirt grow tight around her widening hips and fattening ass. Her thighs felt too thick as she fell backward off the bar stool, her ass and thighs now so abnormally thick the weight was too much. She looked at her chest, noting how normally heavy breasts were being swallowed by the bulk of her barreling chest and torso. Cramping in her hands had her look to them, only to see her fingers morphing into a hard, black material, unable to keep her fingers apart. She looked up and around, people gathering around her and gasping in shock as the fox-eared girl behind the bar counter was cooing and giggling. She recalled, she went to a bar, and was given a new special mixed drink using some new brand of milk, "a promo deal" she was told, on the house, so who was she to turn it down? But after like, six or seven of them later, and already well on her way out of the sober bin, she was feeling bloated and weird. She thought she was just gonna puke, but that quickly faded before she started transforming. </p>
<p>
  <i>"What's up with thiiiisss...? What's hap- *hic* happening to meeeoooOOOOOOOOOO!! MRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"</i>
</p>
<p>That sudden, animalistic outburst had the changing girl grow more confused, and people kinda freaking out. Maxie's face pushed out into a bovine muzzle as her neck thickened and bulged, that cute, famous black and white fur pattern creeping along her bloating body. Her nethers twitched as a sudden hard orgasm crashed down on her, cum spurting from her thick cock, her huge, heavy nuts releasing all the cum they had left in them before shrinking, being gradually sucked into her body, a large, wet slit replacing them, her cock meeting the same fate as a fat, pumped up cow pussy formed at her now 100% cow hindquarters. A heavy, fat udder had swollen out, bulging fatter and heavier with every passing second, replacing her breasts, filling with milk so fast that it was already leaking in response to her prior orgasm. She whined in both confused fear and arousal, releasing as a pitiful moo, the sensations and stimulation simply too much, and the next orgasm all too powerful, and soon she began to black out, the last thing she saw and heard was another fox woman approach and say <i>"Mmh... Contact The Farm, tell Hildryn we have a fresh heifer for her. Don't worry, hun, we'll take good care of you..."</i></p>
<p>She'd give a soft, whining moo as her last plea for help was muffled and concealed by her new animal nature and tongue, vision going black, clothes shredding from the strain of her huge, heavy, fat body... Udder feeling so heavy... She was so horny... wanting to be milked...</p>
<p>~ ~ ~</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>"MMMM-! MMMRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!! MOOO- RROOOOOOOOOOO~!"</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>A sudden, super intense orgasm brought Maxiecow back to her senses, and out of her recollection. The suction from the tubes combined with the oh so firm, gentle, tender and loving tugs from the amazonian farmhand brought her to such an orgasm that she'd probably pass out for <i>hours</i> if she had one like that as a human! She'd bellow over and over again, riding that intense, too-long orgasm the whole way, totally conscious, her brain feeling as though she was losing brain cells the whole time. After a good ten or fifteen minutes, finally she felt the orgasm die down, to which she was almost disappointed, but she had some clarity again, as her afterglow was no longer tiring, but simply relieving, no loss of energy. Her udder was feeling much, much lighter and manageable now, no longer dragging her teats on the hay beneath her, letting her think somewhat clearly, though she still felt... muddled. Like she couldn't think very hard on anything, idly wondering if she'd have another that intense after another milking... she felt her fat pussy twitch, letting out a longing <b><i>"Mmmooooooo...~"</i></b> at that idle thought. But no, she had to think! Had to get through this... she couldn't be stuck like this, no way... </p>
<p>The farmhand gave a husky giggle as she'd rub and pat the cow's fat butt, a slight flush appearing on the cow's cheeks. That felt nice... her hands were nice... so good at-- no! Focus, damn it... The farmhand folded up her chair, hefted it over her shoulder, detached the suction machine from the tank outside the stall, and took her leave, winking at the cow, almost flirtatiously, knowing exactly what went down. Afterward, the white-haired fox woman returned, this time with the huge amazonian woman. They were discussing something, but the words didn't register very well with the cow anymore. She could make some out, but she was having trouble finding their meaning. Words like "compensation", "production", something about "milking her for all she was worth"... and something about "potential breeding"... mmm. Breeding. That word she knew. Part of her was worried, but she grew aroused at the sudden images of being bred. Mmh, bred while being milked... ooh...</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>"Mmmrrooooooooooo..."</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Hah! Looks like she heard that part. I'll see about getting her a mate, but for now, lets test that udder of hers. Don't you worry, babe, I'll take real good care of ya."</b>
</p>
<p>The amazonian woman gave the cow a firm, loving swat on the butt, forcing a loud <b><i>"MRROOOOO~!"</i></b> from her, and a hearty laugh from the woman. She'd take out a tag gun and bring it up to the cow's ear, and with a quick SNICK, a thick tag was attached. Along with it, a cute, custom made collar with a big bell and a name plate firmly affixed to the strap, reading "Maxie". The cow, Maxie, would have recognized it as her name, but it began to blend with the other words. She knew it, it <i>was</i> her name, she just... didn't give the word thought, just the sound. It was a nice sound. </p>
<p>The two women shook hands, talked a bit more, and soon left. Maxie the cow gave a low moo as she felt herself grow very, very hungry... to which she'd begin to eat the fresh hay the farmhand brought in after the two women left...</p>
<p>~ ~ ~</p>
<p>Over the next few days, Maxiecow had been milked, and "pleasured" regularly, each one at least five to six times a day, each time bringing her to such orgasm it blasted a little more of her human cares and worries away. Maxiecow often found herself idly thinking about... increasingly strange things. Flashes of memories she didn't realize she had. Of a room with no hay, of a chair too small to fit her fat butt, in front of a square with pictures on it, and sound coming out of it. She chewed carelessly on the tasty, yummy grass as she wandered about her pasture. Cow was happy. Cow looked forward to milkings and pleasure time. Touchy lady was very nice. Talking to Cow and making Cow feel good... Strong, Bulgy Lady coming in and helping with pleasures... Cow's tail lifted automatically at the thought of it, letting a lusty, loud <b><i>"Mmroooooo~!"</i></b> bellow out, teats dripping as her udder was bursting with milk already. </p>
<p>At that moment, she'd heard heavy stomps behind her, the steps of the Bulgy Lady, the head amazon. The amazon gave the cow a smirk, patting her ass.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Looks like we got you a proper mate, gal. I told you I'd take good care of ya...~"</b>
</p>
<p>She'd rub the hefty bulge at the front of her overalls as she'd remove them. Cow watched, taking in a strong mating scent... Watching Bulgy Lady change in shape... like her... but bigger. Bull... Bull Lady... Cow's tail was up, positioned to mate. The "bull" gave a lusty snort and positioned itself...</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>"MmmroooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Feral life was good.~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~ ~ ~ ♥ E N D ♥ ~ ~ ~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>